


Who will love you?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Gen, Struggling with Sexuality, agatha is totally aromantic, don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Skinny Love, by Bon Iver, even if I like Birdy's cover more. (I can totally see Agatha listening to Birdy)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who will love you?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Skinny Love, by Bon Iver, even if I like Birdy's cover more. (I can totally see Agatha listening to Birdy)

     Agatha was never really sure what she felt about Simon. Of course she had noticed him before he haltingly asked her out, and she had thought for the longest time that it was because she loved him. Now she was questioning even that.

     She had always noticed him. Maybe she just felt like she was supposed to pay attention to the Mage's heir, the Chosen One. She supposed that he was sort of attractive, in a rugged boyish way, but had she really loved him?

     She noticed practically everyone. She considered dating lots of guys, and it didn't seem that repellent. Was it supposed to be that way, that you loved the boy as a friend and wanted to be in a relationship, but wasn't sure if you loved them romantically?

Were you supposed to feel the same romantically for your boyfriend as you do for practically every male friend she had ever had?

     For a long time, she thought she loved.

    It was hard distinguishing between mild, similar emotions when you've never known anything else. But now, she wasn't sure if she loved. Maybe she didn't. 

     She didn't really know. 


End file.
